


Wrapped Up Warm

by TrollSweat



Series: Fair Winds and Following Seas [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrollSweat/pseuds/TrollSweat
Summary: Shaw hates the cold. Flynn helps him wrap up warm.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: Fair Winds and Following Seas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Wrapped Up Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Free to Good Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338096) by [Felrott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felrott/pseuds/Felrott). 



> Drop me a crumb of FairShaw, and I will feast upon it for days.
> 
> This was inspired by chapter 7 of @Felrott's longfic 'Free to Good Home', in which a throw away line about Shaw wearing a Kul Tiran style coat just would not leave my brain.
> 
> This can be read as a standalone, but you should go read Free to Good Home anyway, bc it's fuckin' GREAT!!

When the normally temperate air of Stormwind City chilled suddenly by two or three degrees, it usually only meant one thing.

"Jaina." Shaw said out loud, as he looked out of the window of his small bedroom, watching the condensation on the glass turn to icy fractals in the sudden frost. And she was angry.

He failed to suppress a shiver, and pulled his jacket tighter around himself. He hated the cold. 

Behind him, Flynn yawned loudly, the bed springs creaking under his weight, as he rolled to lay on his side facing Mathias, watching him cross his arms over his chest and hunch his shoulders up against the chill. 

"Oh, Lady Proudmore arrives today?" Flynn asked, propping up his head on his fist. 

Mathias turned to look at him, "She’s already here, can you not feel it? It’s _freezing_." He gestured to the window, at the ice slowly creeping across the pane. 

Flynn half shrugged, "No? Kul Tiran, remember, I'm hot blooded." He winked, and Mathias rolled his eyes. 

"That's not all you are," Mathias muttered, turning back to gaze at the view outside. He heard Flynn snort a laugh, and a few moments later, strong arms were wrapping around him, pulling him back against a warm, solid chest. 

Flynn was, naturally, shirtless, and Mathias could smell the scent of him, musky and comforting. 

"If you think this is cold, Mat, you should come to Boralus for Winter Veil. Bet your bollocks would go into hiding." 

"Enough talk of my testicles, thank you. They're already thinking about retracting..." Mathias couldn’t stop the shiver this time, his whole body shook with the force of it.

Flynn _tsk_ -ed, “This isn’t even chilly…” 

“Because _ you _ run hot as a furnace!” 

Mathias tried, and failed, to pull himself free from Flynn’s tight bear hug. He instead settled for waddling his way over to the hearth, the best he could with Flynn following behind, refusing to let him go, his chest pressed flush with Mathias’ spine.

Mathias held out his hands before the flames in an attempt to warm them, and soothe the ache of aging in his joints. Flynn reached forwards to grab both of Mathias hands, and rubbed them between his palms to create some heat from the friction.

Mathias’ fingers were like icicles. “Tides, you _ are  _ cold.” Flynn said with a frown, gripping the slender hands tight, and bringing them up over Mathias’ shoulder so he could breathe hot air onto them.

Mathias turned his head to look at Flynn with a raised brow, barely managing to bite back the words  _ ‘I told you so’ _ .

“Well, I know something that will warm you right up…” Flynn’s hands wandered back up Mathias’ arms, then over his chest, and continued downwards. Mathias stopped him with a light grip on his wrist.

“As much as I would love to, I really must be going. Anduin is expecting me at the keep.”

“I wish I knew what you were up to over there,” Flynn buried his face into the crook of Mathias’ neck, then gave him one final squeeze before releasing him. Mathias turned on the spot to face him. 

“I know, love,” Mathias gave him a small smile in apology, cupping Flynn’s face in his hand and running a thumb over his cheekbone, “and I’m sorry. But currently it’s all too confidential.  _ Although, _ if today is successful, I will tell you what I can.”

He dropped his hand and stepped back a little to fasten his jacket as far as it would go, flipping the collar up around his neck. The garment was short, and made of a thin, dark wool. Typical of Stormwind fashion, it only reached to his hips, and was not exactly practical for adventures involving frost.

“Well, in that case, I hope you win. If it’s the sort of thing you can win at.” Flynn replied with a grin, reaching out to adjust the collar to his liking, pulling forwards so it framed Mathias’ face in a ‘V’ of navy. He bent to press a kiss to Mathias’ forehead running his hands over the soft wool of the jacket on his shoulders.

“Just wish me luck that I don’t freeze to death.” Mathias said with a grimace, and gave himself a final pat down, checking he had all of his essential items, then pulled a pair of gloves out of his pocket and slipped them on. With a chaste kiss to Flynn’s lips, he made for the door, bracing himself for the cold.

“Wait!” Flynn half jogged to the hook next to the door, and pulled his coat down from it. Made from brown leather, turned soft with age and wear, and lined with lambs fleece, it was what Flynn had been wearing the day they met. Flynn held the coat out to him with a flourish, “Wear this, I won’t need it today.”

Mathias looked at the coat, then up at Flynn’s face, “Are you sure?”

“Of course! Besides, the thought of you wearing my clothes is…” he glanced down at his own crotch, the fabric of his sleepwear tented by his cock.

Mathias smiled, “You truly are insatiable, but I  _ have to leave _ .”

“Fine,” Flynn mock sighed, and motioned for Mathias to turn around, helping him slide the coat up his arms and over his shoulders.

Mathias was warmed at once, the lambs wool providing immediate insulation against the cooled air. The coat smelled like salt, soap and whiskey, and Mathias pulled the lapels close to his face to inhale the scent deeply, his eyes fluttering closed for a second.

Flynn stepped around him to fasten the buttons, his fingers lingering on Mathias’ chest. “Can’t wait to peel you out of this later,” he said, raking his eyes down Mathias’ body, wrapped in his favourite leather.

“I will slip away as soon as I can,” Mathias reached up and dragged Flynn down towards him with a hand on the back of his neck. His other hand snuck between them to give Flynn’s cock a rub with his gloved palm. Flynn made a small whimpering noise into the kiss, and pushed his hips forward into the touch, but Mathias pulled away and immediately straightened, shifting into professional mode at once.

Flynn pouted a little at the loss, but said nothing, just waved a goodbye as Mathias reached for the door handle. Mathias waved a casual hand over his shoulder, steeled himself with a deep breath, and opened the door, the thought of his lover waiting for him when he got back warming him as much as the coat.

As he stepped outside, he heard Flynn call from the bed, “Just don’t get it dirty!”


End file.
